1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning device, especially to a warning device capable of being installed on a bicycle, an energy-saving motorbike, a vehicle, an advertisement billboard, a traffic signal or being provided on a cloth or a helmet for displaying the warning pattern or text.
2. Description of Related Art
In view of the oil price being boosted and there is no sign of lowering down, the trend of saving energy and reducing carbon consumption is getting more popular in every country, and every government in the world also encourages the people to reduce the car usage for lowering the oil consumption, and also reduce the electric power consumption for lowering the discharged amount of carbon dioxide.
An intersection often requires at least a traffic signal for ensuring the road safety, so each city has built an enormous amount of traffic signals. A conventional traffic signal often utilizes a neon lamp such as a halogen lamp as its light source, but it is well known that the neon lamp consumes large amount of electric power; for lowering the electric power consumption, a traffic signal utilizing LED as a light source has been greatly adopted by each country for replacing the convention neon-lamp traffic signal.
However, a conventional traffic signal utilizes a plurality of LEDs for forming as a concentric round pattern so as to be served as the required round light source.
The above-mentioned LED traffic signal requires plural LEDs, so the purchase cost is relatively higher, and the plural LEDs would consume quite a lot of electric energy.